We Are Family"
by Amaterasu Rising
Summary: Ash's father has been out of his life for a long time, but he's still causing problems left and right. Please feel free to send me comments. If you like this, I'll post more in the future.
1. Part I

Ash Ketcham walked beyond the city limits of Viridian City, leaving the Indigo Plateau behind. He was flanked by his companions and great friends, Misty Waterflower, Brock Slate and Pikachu, his best Pokemon. In his mind, he replayed the end of his run at the Pokemon League. He'd lost in the later rounds of the competition, when only the real contenders remained. A teenaged trainer from Fuschia City handed him his defeat. He was disappointed, obviously, but he was filled with pride. This year he'd finished fifth, better than his previous three trips to the Indigo League. Now he was fourteen, and had collected many Pokemon to compliment Pikachu. His friendships with Misty and Brock had grown since they met four years ago. The sun was setting, and he looked south to Pallet. He planned on returning home, logging some rest, spending time with his mom, but what of Misty and Brock? He felt it strange to ask them to visit Pallet, but he couldn't imagine life without them. "So, now what?"  
  
Ash hadn't even realized he'd spoken. Misty and Brock looked at him questioningly. "What, Ash," Misty asked.  
  
"Pallet is that way," he replied, pointing. "Cerulean and Pewter are that way." He motioned towards Mt. Moon, of which only the peak was visible.  
  
"Oh. Right." Misty and Brock looked disappointed.  
  
"Uh, I know," Ash said quickly, noticing their reluctance. "Why don't we all go to Pallet, and visit my mom and everybody. It'd be a nice little vacation, don't you think?"  
  
"Okay," Misty agreed. Brock nodded. The three friends set off for Pallet, each secretly relieved that they didn't have to split up just yet.  
  
Delia Ketcham sat in her kitchen, having a cup of tea with her friend and neighbor, Professor Samuel Oak. Years ago, Delia and the professor's daughter attended school together. Delia's friendship with his daughter faded over the years, to her surprise and dismay, but she formed a stronger bond with the professor. Oak also had a soft spot in his heart for Delia's son, Ash. He'd been behind Ash on every step of his Pokemon journey. The doorbell rang, and Ash pounded through the door, Misty and Brock close behind. "Mom, I'm home," Ash called.  
  
Delia deposited her teacup in the sink and rushed to hug her son. "My Ash," she said joyfully. "I'm so glad you're home."  
Ash squeezed back. "It's good to be home."  
  
Oak joined the festivities. "Mom, these are my friends, Brock and Misty," Ash said. Delia smiled at each of them, though when she laid eyes on Misty, her usually sunny countenance turned a bit dark. Nobody noticed, due to the excitement surrounding Ash's homecoming. The gathering situated themselves around the living room. Ash collapsed into an overstuffed easy chair. Misty rested her head on the settee in front of the chair. Oak and Brock sat on opposite sides of the loveseat. Delia remained standing, trying to conceal her unrest. Ash filled their ears with tales of his journeys, some taller than others, until Oak remarked how late it was getting. He bid them all adieu, and retreated to his house. Ash and his friends looked at each other uncertainly. Now that is was late, were they going to head to their respective homes? Brock stood up and said, "We should probably get going now, Misty. We could make it to Cerulean by morning."  
  
"Yeah, you're right," she said, picking up her backpack.  
  
"Wait," Delia interrupted. "You can't go out in the dark. Who knows what could happen? You'll stay here, tonight." Misty and Brock shrugged, but underneath they were relieved.  
  
The three friends ascended the staircase. "Brock, you can sleep in my room," Ash said. "If we move some stuff, we can make room for you. And you can sleep in here, Misty." He opened a door and ushered her into a small room. " 'night." He and Brock went into the doorway opposite of the guest room.  
  
The next day, Misty and Brock tried to avoid leaving as much as possible. Ash pleaded and cajoled his mother enough to let them stay awhile, although she relented against her will. Ash had taken notice of it, and discussed it with Misty. Brock had taken a shine to Oak, and spent much of his day at Oak's lab, discussing Pokemon until all hours. That left Ash much time to spend with Misty, which he didn't mind at all. And, it seemed, neither did she….  
  
He showed her around the tiny town of Pallet, unhindered by his arch-nemesis Gary Oak, who was out of town on Pokemon business. Gary was Oak's grandson, and was jealous of the close relationship Ash shared with his grandfather, although he was loath to admit it. Most days they ended up near the water. A tiny inlet at the southern tip of Pallet led into the sea, towards the Seafoam Islands, and Cinnabar Island. Misty seemed at peace near the water. Ash found she was easier to talk to, almost more fun to be with when they went to the inlet. They talked about everything, mostly sharing stories from their childhood. One day, they waded as far out into the inlet as they could. Ash told Misty that around the islands was the beach of Fuschia City. Misty's face fell. "What's the matter," he asked.  
  
She looked at the water. "My sisters and I used to go to the beach there all the time," she said softly. So softly that Ash had to lean in to hear her. "They told me all sorts of stories about my mom, and my dad, and when they took us to that beach when I was a baby."  
  
Ash coerced her onto dry land, and they waited for their feet to dry. Daring a pummeling, he asked, "What happened to your mom?"  
  
"She died in a plane crash," she said flatly. "She was going to some thing in Blackthorn City, but the plane went down over the Lake of Rage. Daddy woke us up in the middle of the night to tell us what happened, my sisters say. I was just a baby. I never even knew her." Her eyes clouded. "Then, Daddy died, and it was just me and my sisters." She tried to go on, but she choked on her words.  
  
"A plane crash, huh," Ash asked. "That's how my dad died. I never got to know him either."  
  
They sat in saddened silence, until Misty said, "Maybe they were on the same plane." She laughed, in spite of her tears. "That would have been wild."  
  
"What if they died… together," Ash thought aloud. He jumped suddenly. Something was crawling on his hand. He looked down at the ground. Misty's fingers had crept over to his hand, and were resting on it now. He smiled and grasped her hand. He looked at her. Her face was red from spent tears, and her blue-green eyes were puffy, but he silently remarked on how pretty she was. "Ash! Misty!" "Pika-pi! Ka-chu!"  
  
They stood up quickly. Brock and Pikachu were calling to them from the road. "Guys! Come on! Mrs. Ketcham has dinner ready!" They picked up their shoes and ran to join Brock and Pikachu.  
  
Back at the house, they sat down to dinner. Delia and Brock shared stories of their day, while Ash and Misty ate quietly. Before she had taken her place at the table, she'd washed her face. Nobody could tell what had happened between them. Ash tried to think of what was going on in Misty's mind. She's awfully quiet, he thought. I hope I didn't bring up a bunch of bad memories and make her sad. And, I wonder what she thought of us holding hands….  
  
Misty poked at her baked potato. Thoughts were racing around in her head. Ash lost his dad just like I lost my mom. How sad. But, I'm lucky to have a great friend like him. She looked at Ash, who was swirling a piece of steak around in the gravy on his plate. What happened at the inlet today? Does he--?  
  
After dinner, Delia and Brock retreated to the living room to watch a movie on TV. Misty disappeared into the guest room. Ash had volunteered to straighten the kitchen, a feat that he almost never performed. Rather than look a gift horse in the mouth, his mother welcomed the help. Ash wrapped the leftovers in tinfoil, thinking about Misty. He tried to escape it, but couldn't. He haphazardly finished his chore and crept upstairs to face her.  
  
He stood outside the door, which was opened slightly. Inside, Misty sat with her back to him, looking at some photos of her late parents by the light of a small lamp. Togepi was sleeping quietly in the corner. The rest of the room was dark. The light from the lamp illuminated the tears that flowed freely from her eyes. Not thinking, he pushed the door open and sat by her side. "Ash," she said, surprised. She hastily wiped her tears away. She turned to him. He embraced her, and rocked her gently. "I know it hurts," he said, fighting tears himself. "But, we have each other, and we've got good friends like Brock and Pikachu, and that's all that matters." She clung to him, sobbing. He smoothed her hair. She faced him, and, suddenly, she drew her lips to his, and they were kissing. They sank to the floor, tightly wound around each other. Delia passed by the guest room on their way to retire for the night, and saw the light. Delia opened the door wide enough to see her son and Misty in each other's arms, kissing passionately. She gasped. "Stop! Stop this right now," she shouted. Ash and Misty sprang up from the floor.  
  
"Mom," Ash said shakily. "I'm sorry. We're sorry. It was—,"  
  
"Ash, Misty must leave. She can't stay here anymore," Delia said firmly.  
  
"What?" Misty looked forlorn. "No, Mom, this is as much my fault as it is hers. I promise we won't do this in the house anymore--,"  
  
Delia covered her ears with her hands. "No, don't say that! You can't do this anymore at all! It's not right," she cried.  
  
"What are you talking about, Mom," Ash asked.  
  
She looked at her son. She knew he had strong feelings for Misty, she knew that Misty shared those feelings, and she knew what those feelings do to young people their age. If it were with any other girl, her heart would soar for her son finding happiness. But this way was wrong… She knew she'd have to face the truth someday. "Ash, come here and sit with me," she said in a gentler tone. "You too, Misty." She pulled Ash into her lap, even though he was too big for her now. She took a deep breath, and began talking.  
  
"Before you were born, Ash, your father, Alan, carried on many extramarital affairs, with women I knew, women I didn't know, any woman, really. He was fond of women in general. One of these women was Rachel Waterflower, from Cerulean City." Misty's tearstained face wore an expression of shock. Ash's mouth fell open. "She came to my door one day, demanding to see Alan. She claimed that he had gotten her pregnant. After she left, I questioned him, and he admitted everything. But, because my love for him was so strong, I forgave him, and we were able to move on. Soon, he announced an upcoming tournament in Blackthorn City he wanted to attend. He got on the plane, and I never saw him again." Her eyes misted over. "Days after the plane crash, Greg Waterflower visited me with a red-headed toddler in tow. He said she was Alan's child, and he wanted nothing to do with her, now that his wife was dead. She had died in the same plane crash that Alan had. He left her with me. That red-headed toddler was you, Misty." Misty drew back. Ash's eyes widened. "I took care of Misty for about six months, at the same time I was pregnant with Ash. The day came that Ash was born, and for a few weeks, I had two wonderful babies. But your sisters came after you, Misty. They told me that your father had died, and they wanted you back. Reluctantly, I gave you up, but it was the right thing to do. The good of all this is, that Ash and Misty knew each other even before Ash was born. The bad of it is, well, now you two are falling for each other, and you're… brother and sister."  
  
Misty and Ash gazed at each other, wanting to deny the ugly words that had fallen from Delia's mouth, but they couldn't get around the truth. Misty shoved her belongings in her bag, scooped up Togepi and sprinted out the door, into the night. Ash pounded down the stairs after her, but stopped in the doorway. He'd made a good friend, fallen for her, and then lost her. And it was all due to a man he'd never met. He clenched his fists and started pummeling the doorframe. Tiny splinters poked into his hand, but his wrath made him blind to the pain. Delia descended the stairs, and saw Ash's assault on the doorjamb. She pulled him away, trying to soothe him. "Why, Mom," he asked. "Why did you marry such a jerk?"  
  
"Because I loved him, Ash," she replied tearfully. "I honestly didn't understand why I stayed with him, but I loved him, even when he hurt me." They hugged for a long time. Delia finally retreated to her room, and left Ash in the living room. He stepped onto the porch and saw a photo lying on the stoop. He picked it up. It was a picture of a red-haired woman cradling a tiny baby. He quickly stuffed it into his pocket and retired himself. 


	2. Part II

Misty slowed to a jog when she reached the outskirts of Saffron City. The next town over, Cerulean, was her home, and her current destination. The peak of Mt. Moon loomed large from the west in the pale light of the early morning. She'd run from Pallet all night, not paying attention to the pain in her legs and chest from running so hard. She decided to rest a bit. Her stomach growled. She spied a coffee shop near the Silph Co. building, and purchased a muffin. After she was finished, she clutched Togepi tightly and completed the final leg of her trek. It was still rather early in the morning when she arrived at her home, the Cerulean City Gym. She paused at the end of the walk. Suddenly, the door opened, and the youngest of her older sisters, Lilly, came out to get the morning paper. She yawned and looked up to see Misty. "Misty," she called, waving. She ran down the walk to greet her. She pulled her into the house. "Daisy! Violet," Lilly shouted up the stairwell. "Misty's home." They went into the back of the gym, which is where the residency in the gym was. Lilly and Misty sat on the couch, waiting for their sisters to join them. "Like, weren't you visiting Pallet with Ash and Brock? Why did you come home?"  
  
Misty shifted uncomfortably. "I guess I just got homesick," she lied.  
  
"Like, look, Daisy," Violet said as she and Daisy entered the room. "It's Misty."  
  
"Duh, Violet," Daisy retorted. "What are you doing here? Did something happen with Ash?"  
  
Misty's eyes welled up again. She bit her lip to contain herself. "I just—I have to get some sleep," she said. "I've been up all night. See you later." She quickly retreated to her bedroom. Her sisters looked at each other and shrugged.  
  
Misty spent much of her time in her room in the days that followed, only venturing out when her sisters were away, as to avoid their questions. Togepi quickly grew tired of being confined, and opted to spend more time with his "aunts". Consequently, her loneliness and sadness grew. She thought about Ash and his mother daily, and of what Delia had said. She wanted to ask her sisters about it all, but she couldn't bring herself to it. Her sisters worried about her endlessly. They knew that Misty's odd behavior was because of Ash, in some way, so the three of them made a trip to Pallet to confront him. They ran into Brock, who was leaving Professor Oak's lab. "Like, hi, Brock," Daisy said, turning on the charm. "Could you, like, take us to Ash's house, pretty please?"  
  
Brock quickly morphed into the dopey guy he became whenever there was a pretty girl in range. "Uh, yea, okay, sure," he said.  
  
"This is totally cool," Lilly exclaimed, taking his arm. "You're, like, the best, Brock!"  
  
"Totally," Violet agreed, latching onto his other arm. Brock blushed furiously. Professor Oak stood by the window and watched Brock escort the sisters to the Ketcham house.  
  
Ash sat on the porch swing on the façade of his house, looking forlorn. He'd kicked off his shoes, and was rocking slightly in the swing. Pikachu was asleep, resting its head on Ash's lap. He spied Brock and the elder Waterflowers coming from the road. "It's Misty's sisters," he said. "Or, I guess they're actually my sisters too…"  
  
Lilly released Brock's arm and charged at Ash. She picked him up by the collar of his shirt. Pikachu tumbled off Ash's lap. "Okay you little worm," she shouted. "Like, what did you do to Misty?"  
  
Ash's dark eyes widened. "What? Cut it out," he cried. "I didn't do anything!"  
  
"Pika-pi," Pikachu piped up.  
  
"Misty's been like, sitting in her room, totally all alone, for days now," Violet said. "She like, doesn't come out, and she's totally bummed. What happened?"  
  
"What are you guys talking about," he asked. "Don't you know?"  
  
"Know what," Daisy asked.  
  
"Why don't you come inside, girls," Delia offered from the doorway. The sisters looked at her. "I'll explain it all." They obliged, and Delia gave them a grave look. "Didn't your father tell you that Misty's father died with your mother in that plane crash?"  
  
"What?" They were aghast.  
  
"Yes, that's what happened," Delia explained. "Misty's father was actually my late husband, and Ash's father. He was going on a jaunt with your mother, and they died. I'm sorry it happened. But you really didn't know?"  
  
"Mrs. Ketcham, Misty is like, totally, our sister, one hundred percent," Violet said. "We totally knew that Mom was like, carrying on with Ace. She even like bragged to us about it, in front of Daddy. But Ace is totally not Misty's father."  
  
"Yeah, we were like, wondering why Daddy gave her to you," Daisy said. "But we never thought it was because of Mom's relationship with Ace."  
  
"Misty's like, a hemophiliac, Mrs. Ketcham," Lilly said. "And, so was Daddy. Isn't that, like, hereditary, or whatever?"  
Delia looked stunned. "I never knew," she said.  
  
"Did like, Ace have that same disease," Violet asked.  
  
"No," Delia said. "He was totally healthy."  
  
"So, Misty is like, our sister, not Ash's," Daisy said, smiling.  
  
"Really?" Ash's face lit up.  
  
Delia and the Waterflowers nodded. Ash jumped high enough in the air to touch the ceiling. "This is great," he cried. "Now we can be…." His face darkened. "Mom, who's Ace?"  
  
"Your father liked to call himself that," she explained. "I hated it. I thought it was an awful nickname. But that's neither here nor there. Go find Misty, and tell her the good news!"  
  
"Like, come on, Ash," Daisy encouraged, dragging Brock along. "Let's go!"  
  
The return to Cerulean was much more joyous for Ash, Brock and the elder Waterflowers than it was for Misty. Ash and Pikachu rushed ahead of the pack, eager to see Misty again. Soon, Cerulean was in view, and Ash broke into a run. "Ash, wait," Lilly shouted. He sprinted up the Waterflowers' driveway and into the house. Once inside, he wasn't exactly sure of where to go. He was in the front of the gym, where the aquarium and pool was. He had no idea where Misty could be. There were two dark hallways on each side of him. He opted to take the one on the left, and he knocked on every door, crying, "Misty? Are you in there?"   
  
Meanwhile, she'd heard the racket that he was making and peered out her door to investigate. She saw Ash walking down the hall with Pikachu on his head. She gasped and dashed back inside, bracing herself against the door. Ash had caught sight of her, and entered through the open doorway. "Misty," he asked. "Hey, what are you doing? You hiding or something?"  
  
Misty sighed from behind the door. "Ash, why are you here," she said. "We can't be together, you know that! It's not fair for you to be here…. I'd love for you to stay here with me, but it's not right. You should leave."  
  
"I have great news," Ash pressed. He took her hand and pulled her away from the door. He put his hands on her arms.   
"Misty, you and I are not related."  
  
"Huh?" Her face went blank. "Ash, stop this. You can't change what happened."  
  
"No, Misty, it's, like, true," Violet said, joining her sister and Ash. Daisy, Lilly and Brock weren't far behind.  
  
"Misty, you're a hemophiliac, and so was Daddy," Lilly explained. "Ash's dad wasn't, and the only way to, like, get it, is through your genes."  
  
"My genes?" Misty looked down at her denim shorts, but came up with a smile. She felt as though a ton weight had been lifted from her chest. She looked at Ash, whose wide grin matched hers. She threw herself into his arms with such force she nearly knocked him over. Pikachu tumbled to the floor. "Pika-cha!" Ash chuckled and hugged her tightly. Violet and Daisy smiled at each other. Lilly scooped Pikachu off the floor and swung him around happily. Brock tried to hug one of the sisters, but was quickly shot down.  
  
"So, Misty, Ash, Brock," Lilly said. "Like, what now?"  
  
"Well, there's more of Pallet that I haven't seen yet," Misty said. "Ash, should we head back?"  
  
"Let's do it," he agreed. "Brock, you coming?"  
  
Brock turned red. "I'd like to stay here with you, ladies," he said to Misty's sisters. Misty tore herself away from Ash long enough to grab Brock's sleeve. "Come on," she said, irritated. The elder Waterflowers saw them out, and waved good-bye to them as they headed back to Pallet. 


	3. Part III

Ash, Misty, Brock and Pikachu made it back to Pallet by dusk. Brock was relieved. Ash and Misty had been holding hands the entire way, and had been making eyes at each other as well. Pikachu had grown tired of it too, and hurried ahead with Brock. They let the lovebirds lag behind. Delia had been expecting them, and was waiting on the porch. She greeted them with a smile and hurried them inside to eat dinner. After dinner, she made Ash and Misty promise they wouldn't try anything in the house, to which they agreed. That night Ash went to sleep with thoughts of Misty in his mind. She's my girlfriend now, he thought. Wow, it seemed like it would never happen. It's also kind of weird. Back when we met, I never thought we'd be like this. But it's so great! He sighed happily, rolled over and fell asleep.  
  
The next afternoon, after Delia had showed Misty around her garden, Misty and Ash sat on the porch swing eating strawberries that they'd picked from the garden. Brock, of course, was with Professor Oak at the lab. A fresh breeze blew the sweet scent of Delia's prize yellow roses around the yard, and tousled Misty's hair. Pikachu carefully fed Togepi a berry, not sure of how he'd like it. Togepi raved about it, and ate more. Misty and Ash chuckled. "Hey, Mom," Ash called to his mother. "Looks like Togepi likes them more than we do!"  
  
Delia smiled and stood up in the strawberry patch. She turned to see Professor Oak and his grandson Gary heading their way, followed by Brock. "Oh, look, here comes the Professor," she said.  
  
"And Gary!" Ash moaned and put his head in his hands. "When did he get back?"  
  
"Delia," Oak called, waving. Gary looked annoyed.  
  
"Hello, Professor," she replied. "Hello, Gary." He scowled. "Why don't you come in?" They filed into the house, Ash trying to keep a safe distance from Gary.  
  
"Brock told me what happened here between Ash and Misty, and about the whole mix-up," Oak said, cutting right to the chase. "Delia, while Ash and Misty are not related, I'm afraid that Ash and Gary are."  
  
Ash nearly fell out of his seat. Misty and Brock wore matching expressions of shock. Delia grasped the back of a chair to help her stand. Gary sat stone still, the same look of sheer irritation on his face. "What," Ash finally squeaked.  
  
"Alan and Gary's mother, my daughter, were something of an item," Oak explained. "While she was married to her husband, Gary's stepfather. I heard my late wife talking to her about it one day, shortly after Gary was born. Then, Alan died, and Daniel, Gary's stepfather, found out what had happened between Alan and his wife. Rather than react the way I hear Misty's mother did when she suspected Alan's paternity, Daniel wanted to be a father to Gary, and stayed with Candace, Gary's mother. I didn't say anything about it until now, for, I felt there was no way to put it gently." He paused to gauge their reactions. They all stayed the same, except for Delia's.  
  
"I guess that's why Candace suddenly didn't want to talk to me anymore," she said slowly. "Gary, Professor, I'm sorry for Alan's actions…"  
  
"Gary," Oak questioned. "Are you all right?"  
  
"Yea, I'm fine," he answered. "I knew, Grandpa."  
  
Everyone gasped. "You knew," Ash asked, aghast.  
  
"Of course I knew," he retorted. "Why do you think I hate you so much? Your stupid father made my parents' lives miserable, and they made my life miserable. Mom and Dad fight about it all the time, and I overhear them. I thought you knew."  
  
Ash shook his head, still in shock. "No, I didn't."  
  
"Well, now you do," he said, rising. "I have to go now. I don't want anyone knowing that my brother is such a loser like you are Ash. And don't you tell anyone we're brothers!" He strode out of the kitchen and slammed the front door.  
  
"Oh, heavens," Oak said. "I'm afraid I may have just made things worse rather than better."  
  
"No, Professor," Delia said, touching his arm. "The truth is never an easy pill to swallow. It's good that we know, isn't it, Ash?"  
  
"I guess so," he said. He was still reeling from it all.  
  
"Thank you, Professor," Delia said. "It's getting late now. See you tomorrow." Oak bid them farewell.  
  
"Misty, Brock, if you don't mind, I'd like to talk to Ash for a little bit," Delia said to her son's friends. They obliged, and Delia sat at the table facing Ash. "Ash, I know that you and Gary don't get along, and you have never gotten along, and I know that finding out that he's your half-brother is a shock. But someday you'll realize that you're family, and one of you is going to need the other, because that's what families do; they depend on one another and help one another. I want you to be open-minded and remember that you're brothers if that day comes. I hope he does the same. Ash, you're growing up so fast," she said, suddenly getting teary. "You've got a girlfriend now, you're progressing with your Pokemon so much, and soon, you're going to be a man, and leave me forever." She patted the corners of her eyes with a tissue. "I know that you'll grow up to be the best. Show the world that I'm right, Ash." She held his hands tightly in hers.  
  
"Mom, this is dumb," he said huskily. "I'll never forget about you, or leave you forever. And I'll try hard to be a good brother to Gary, even if he is a jerk."  
  
Delia smiled. "That's my Ash. Go on to bed now. It's late."  
  
"Goodnight, Mom," he said, kissing her on the cheek. On the way up to his room, he met Misty at the top of the stairwell. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "What did your mom say," she asked.  
  
Ash shook his head. "Nothing," he sighed. "Things are changing, but I think I'm okay with it." They kissed, and headed into their respective rooms to sleep. 


End file.
